


Punch your lips with mine (bruisingly in love but it's fine)

by 164



Series: #lễhội_XùChiên [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, comical violence, huhu AU dễ thương ;;w;;, đầu-đường-xó-chợ!AU
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/164/pseuds/164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Khoai em to không?” Seungcheol không biết làm sao mà Jihoon đấm hắn một cái nổ sao đầy mắt, rồi đẩy xe bán khoai lang của mình thật nhanh về phía chợ. Nhưng Jihoon cũng đã đỏ mặt khi hét “Biến thái!” vào mặt hắn, nên Seungcheol sẽ coi đó là vì cậu cũng rung động với hắn nên xấu hổ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch your lips with mine (bruisingly in love but it's fine)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: đầu đường xó chợ AU, khi CheolHoon là 2 đại ca đầu gấu đúng nghĩa -> Chuyện anh đầu gấu nhà mẹ làm nails và em bán khoai lang nướng.

Ở đầu chợ khu phố mười bảy, tai ngõ một trăm bảy mươi tám, số nhà hai mươi hai xẹt tám xẹt thêm một tràng dài hơn dãy số an sinh xã hội, Choi Seungcheol – du côn khét tiếng của chợ – đang nằm cháy xém trên ghế cả buổi. Mắt bầm tím, miệng rên rỉ và bỏ ngoài tai lời mẹ hắn đã gọi đến lần thứ năm. Seungcheol biết, vì tiếng thứ sáu cất lên sau khi cái chậu rửa chân, phang một cái chuẩn ngay bịch đá hắn lấy đắp mắt, làm hắn hoảng hồn ngồi bật dậy.

“Thằng chó khỉ có xách mông lại đây không thì bảo! Mẹ mày gọi hết năm lần rồi!” Tay mẹ Choi không chỉ được luyện để làm móng, mát-xa, vật lí trị liệu, Seungcheol đáng lẽ qua mười bảy năm bị hành hạ đã phải nghiệm ra rồi. Hắn ngồi dậy, lôi cái thân mà theo lời mẹ Choi càu nhàu là _bự người vô tích sự, lớn già đầu lại bị học sinh tiểu học thụi cho…_

“Con nghĩ mình yêu rồi mẹ ơi.” Seungcheol nói, kèm một cái thở dài như thiếu nam mười bảy mộng mơ trong khi giúp mẹ chùi sạch móng tay cho khách.

Mẹ Choi cười lớn, “Bữa nay ăn trúng gì vậy? Hay bị thằng nhỏ kia đấm mạnh quá, óc ở trong loạng xoạng rớt rồi?” Hắn thật không biết (cũng không hẳn là muốn biết) mẹ mình sẽ phản ứng thế nào nếu nói ra thằng con mẹ chửi như con không đẻ này, thật ra là con ruột của mẹ. Seungcheol bĩu môi, chuyển sang giũa móng cho khách.

“Sao mẹ cứ bắt nạt con. Em người yêu nói vì con chắc ở nhà bị ngược đãi nên mới đi ra đường gây sự...”

“Ghê chưa, em người yêu rồi đấy hả trong khi mẹ chỉ mới nghe mày nhắc đến chuyện này lần đầu.” Mẹ Choi lại cười hô hố trêu con.

“Thì…” Seungcheol cười ngượng ngùng, “sớm hay muộn thế nào ẻm cũng là em người yêu của con thôi.” rồi hắn chuyển giọng tự tin hẳn, “Cùng lắm là để ẻm đánh vài lần nữa trước khi rung động bởi tấm lòng của con.”

“Gì? Mẹ tưởng Soonyoung nói đánh mày là một thằng nhóc tiểu học?”

“Người ta mười sáu rồi!” Seungcheol phản đối, hệt như lời em người yêu sắp-trở-thành của hắn đã nói với hắn sáng này, trước khi lườm hắn một cái và bỏ đi một mạch với xe hàng của mình.

Nhưng dĩ nhiên hắn lại chặn cậu lại lần nữa, không ai Choi Seungcheol chặn đường mà có quyền bỏ đi trước khi hắn cho phép. Thề trước bàn thờ bố Choi, từng anh dũng chặn đường một đàn bò vì dám vào gặm cỏ sân ông.

“Anh muốn gì?” Jihoon hỏi giữa kẽ răng, tỏ vẻ đe doạ khi lườm lên hắn, nhưng khuôn mặt nhỏ tròn, với môi chúm chím lẩm bẩm lời chửi rủa, dưới filter tự nhiên của nắng sớm, làm tim Seungcheol thình lình đập như đang nổ pháo bông lễ Quốc Khánh trước khung hình xinh đẹp đó.

“Khoai em to không?” Seungcheol không biết làm sao mà Jihoon đấm hắn một cái nổ sao đầy mắt, rồi đẩy xe bán khoai lang của mình thật nhanh về phía chợ. Nhưng Jihoon cũng đã đỏ mặt khi hét “Biến thái!” vào mặt hắn, nên Seungcheol sẽ coi đó là vì cậu cũng rung động với hắn nên xấu hổ.

Mẹ Choi nghe kể đến đó chỉ biết lắc đầu, tỏ rõ sự thương hại hiếm khi dành cho hắn khi dừng tay Seungcheol đang sơn móng giữa chừng cho khách, dịu dàng nói: “Ra ngoài hít thở tí đi con. Ngửi mùi sơn lâu bắt đầu gây tác dụng phụ cho mày rồi.”

Seungcheol sẽ cảm thấy bị xúc phạm, nếu không đổi lại là hắn được nghỉ việc sớm.

“Choi Seungcheol?” Có tiếng người gọi tên ngay khi Seungcheol vừa bước khỏi cửa tiệm, làm hắn quay quắt tìm, vì dù mới nghe được giọng nói đó cất ra tiếng rủa mồ mả gia đình anh lớn tiếng sáng này, nhưng hắn đã nhận ra ngay.

“Em bán khoai!” Hắn gần như (chắc chắn đã) nhảy cẫng lên khi nghe giọng dịu dàng thánh thoát cất lên tên anh, thay vì là biến thái. Nhưng sự nhiệt tình của Seungcheol ngay lập tức bị dập tắt bởi một cú đấm vào mắt bên kia nữa.

“Xin lỗi, vì nhìn mặt anh tự dưng cứ muốn đánh…” Cậu nói, có chút hối lỗi như cú đấm vừa rồi chỉ là phản xạ thật, trong khi bận lục tìm gì đó trong giỏ đi chợ của mình, rồi đưa hắn một vật gì bọc trong giấy bạc, “Đây.”

“Khoai lang?” Seungcheol mở ra, bối rối.

“Ừm, để xin lỗi chuyện sáng nay tôi đã đấm bầm mắt anh.” Cậu lẩm nhẩm như không muốn, mắt nhìn sang bên kia con hẻm, nơi một người đàn ông trung niên, đang lấp ló, sợ sệt. Khoan, hình như là ông Lee bán dưa chuột cuối chợ. Chắc vì nghe lời bố đến xin lỗi hắn để không gặp rắc rối với mẹ Choi – mối lớn của ông – đây mà. “À, và vì lại vừa đấm anh lần nữa, nên đây, hai củ khoai. Hết nợ, vậy nghen.” Cậu nói và không thèm dừng lại để chờ Seungcheol có định đáp gì không, và cứ thế vẫy tay tạm biệt. Nhưng dĩ nhiên là Seungcheol sẽ không để cậu đi dễ như thế.

“Em tên gì?”

“Lee Jihoon.” Cậu đáp, hất cằm thách thức Seungcheol đang đứng chắn đường, “Làm sao?”

“Lee Jihoon, em dộng bầm hai mắt và xém cán tôi bằng xe khoai lang đấy, ít nhất phải để tôi đánh trả một cái mới gọi là huề chứ?” Jihoon bật cười, nhưng thấy Seungcheol vẫn giữ vẻ nghiêm túc nhìn lại cậu, thêm áp lực bên kia đường đã dặn _Phải làm lành nghe chưa không thì bố cũng không xong với bà Choi đâu._ Nên cậu thở dài:

“Thôi được. Đánh nhanh để tôi còn về dọn hàng.” Jihoon nhắm chặt mắt chờ đợi. Seungcheol chỉ chờ có thế, nhe răng cười hí hửng, trước khi đáp môi mình lên môi Jihoon, cố tình mạnh đến nỗi cậu phải la lên vì đau khi hắn dứt ra.

“Anh làm gì thế?” Cậu hét, tay vung lên sẵn sàng móc cằm Seungcheol, nhưng hắn đã nhanh hơn, giữ lấy tay Jihoon làm cậu bất ngờ. Đây là lần đầu có người trực tiếp chắn được cú đấm toàn lực của cậu. Seungcheol vươn tay còn lại lên, lau máu đọng ở môi dưới của Jihoon, cười và buông tay cậu ra:

“Em cũng bị thương, huề rồi đấy. Em mà đánh nữa là phải hẹn hò với anh đó.”

“Khoan, gì cơ?” Jihoon còn không thèm nghe hết câu đã vung một cú khiến Seungcheol lao mặt vào cửa kính tiệm salon. Hắn ôm mũi ròng ròng máu, nhe răng cười.

“Hẹn em cuối tuần ở đầu chợ nhé!” Seungcheol nói với theo, tay vẫy chào tạm biệt khi bố Lee chạy sang kéo Jihoon về nhanh, trước khi mẹ Choi thấy vết máu trên kính mà bước ra và cười hô hố vào mặt con mình.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Bố Choi không chết /vì đây là rating G/, ít nhất không phải là trong mắt mẹ Choi sau khi lấy tiền lương hưu đi mua đất làm sân gôn)


End file.
